A resin obtained by polarization of a polyolefin has been widely used industrially because its compatibility with various types of resin is improved.
Techniques for the modification of a polyolefin, which are variously known, are largely classified into techniques using an organic acid and techniques using a halogenide.
For example, a polyolefin modified with the organic acid has been used for the applications as a modifying agent and an adhesion promoter of various types of resins.
Moreover, the resin modified with halogen, especially chlorine have been industrially produced and used in various fields because they are soluble in an organic solvent as well as have excellent properties.
Among these, the resin having a higher chlorine content has been used as an anticorrosion paint of outdoor buildings because of their excellent weather resistance, and the resin having a lower chlorine content have been used as an ink for a polyolefin film and a primer for coating of a polyolefin molded product and the like because of their excellent adhesion to polyolefin.
A technique for modification with an organic acid, in which a decomposer that is a radical initiator and an organic acid are used, has been typically utilized (for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-43543).
Furthermore, as the technique for modification with a halogenide, a technique using a suitable decomposer and a chlorine gas or a chlorine compound is known (for example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 36-4745, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 48-8856, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 46-737 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-319652).
Meanwhile, a higher olefin polymer has been shown to have an increased melting point or two or more melting points when a conventional heterogeneous catalyst is used.
However, it has been disclosed that a homogeneous higher α-olefins polymer can be prepared by using a metallocene based catalyst which is characterized by structure (for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-307164).
Further yet, there is a need for improvement of compatibility, mixability and adhesion because the higher α-olefin polymer has insufficient adhesion to a polar substrate or compatibility with a polar material and mixability with an inorganic material due to its lower polarity.
An object of the present invention, which was directed to solve the foregoing problem, is to provide a higher olefin polymer having a polar group which improves compatibility, mixability and adhesion of a higher olefin polymer and a method for producing the same.